You're With Me
by MadCapSciFiWriter
Summary: Set after the events of 'Lost Boys' after John is taken away by the wraith guards. JohnTeyla Chpater Three!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing…so I have to make do in the realm of fanfic…**

**(Story takes place right at the end of the episode, "Lost Boys")**

**Without further ado…."You're With Me"**

Teyla stood frozen in place and she felt as if time itself had slowed down around her.

"_You want me."_

"No!" Teyla felt the scream well up in her throat as Lt. Col. John Sheppard was taken away, being led down a corridor to face the enemy alone…without her by his side.

Teyla wanted to run forward to the doorway of the cell she was being held in, yell out in pent up frustration, reach out her hand towards the now empty hallway as if that would somehow bring her closer to John…but she didn't, the long fought for control she has spent years creating held in place and she make no outward movement to betray her inner turmoil.

Instinct overruled the panic and desperation as Teyla fell into the role she felt most comfortable in, a role honed by her years of watching out for the well being of the Athosian people, that of caretaker…She went over to Ronon and grasping his arm, slipped it over her shoulder and pulled him to his feet, allowing him to lean against her to balance out his unsteadiness from being hit by two wraith stun blast.

While slightly incapacitated physically, Ronon was not backing down and his own frustration at their capture manifested itself in anger aimed at Ford, "If he dies…you die."

Teyla stiffened slightly, "_he dies…if he dies…if John dies…"_

The words seemed to echo throughout the cell and pound into Teyla's mind, overwhelming her thoughts. A coldness seemed to sweep through Teyla's body, one of despair at the thought of John standing alone to face the wraith, starting to feed upon him…

"No." Teyla mentally shook herself as she mechanically helped Ronon over to the bench she had been sitting on only moments before…An image floated across Teyla's vision…_John's head lay in her lap, Teyla's hand hovering uncertainly across his brow as if to caress when he started to shift…"Are you alright?"_

Teyla blinked her eyes to focus her attention and helped Ronon to lie down. She then stood back and unwittingly her gaze darted back towards the barred entryway and the long, dark hallway cast in shadow that lay beyond it, beyond her reach…just like John.

Or was he?

Teyla walked slowly towards the locked cell door and concentrated, her eyes narrowing in concentration as she tried to unlock the mechanism that prevented their escape. But after a few moments of straining to open the door, Teyla fell to her knees and hit her fist against the ground in angry frustration.

"I cannot do it," Teyla said her voice breaking on the last syllable.

"Teyla," Ronon's voice permeated through her defeat as she slowly lifted her gaze to look at Ronon still spread out on the bench.

Teyla knew Ronon wanted to help but…

"I cannot do it," Teyla repeated with a sigh as she reached out her hand to touch the doorway of the cell, still hoping her touch would somehow open the door. But the doorway did not move, remaining a barrier between them and the Col, the one she lov…

Teyla mentally shook herself again, shifting to lean up against the door.

_The one she loved…yes…she did love him…the man who came into her life with a smile and forever changed it…_

Teyla closed her eyes and let her mind wander to thoughts of John, remembering the first time she saw him with his messy black hair and boyish grin and suddenly her image became so vivid she could almost believe that he was right there with her.

_**In a misty haze that soon became clear Teyla found herself standing in the middle of an Athosian tent. She turned in a slow circle taking in the familiar sights of the Athosian Meeting Tent that she had spent many days before sharing a morning tea with her people. As she turned she stopped suddenly as she saw John standing before her, looking just as he did when he had first stepped through the tent flap and into her life. She walked over to him to stand before him and because she was experiencing nothing more then a memory she allowed herself to give in to the inner yearnings she kept hidden deep within herself.**_

_**She lifted her hand and with only a moment's hesitation cupped John's check, her fingers splayed across his cheekbones as she ran her thumb over the slight stubble darkening his jaw line. She traced his features with a soft touch, her eyes following the same path, and only stopped when her fingers brushed across John's lips. A shiver tingled itself through her body as she remembered that fateful day in the Atlantis gym…the kiss…**_

_**Teyla's other hand went involuntarily to her own lips as the feeling of John's lips on hers came back to haunt her. He had caught her by surprise. She had known something was different…even wrong…with John that day and when he kissed her, conflicting emotions had overcome her. She had stayed passive, not allowing herself to give in to the primal urge of her own to return his physical touch. But Teyla had known John was not in control and had held back…but to have kissed him back…**_

_**Teyla's eyes focused on John's lips, her fingers brushing over them one last time before, with a look of conviction, she stepped up to John, her body flush to his.**_

"_**I love you…like none other in the past," she whispered and then standing on tiptoe captured his lips in a kiss, releasing all the emotions she kept carefully guarded within her, allowing her love to finally shine through the solid walls she had build around her heart.**_

_**Teyla's vision was so vivid, she could almost feel John's lips move against her own and his arms slip around her to hold her close.**_

_**Teyla did what she would never allow herself to do in real life, act like a woman who loves another. Long ago she had promised on her father's death that she would put her people first but here in this dream world of her own making she could give into the emotions that had been growing inside since the day that John had first walked into her life.**_

_**A shiver of cold invaded her body, chasing a path down her spine that settled in the depths of her being. Teyla froze in John's arms as she broke their kiss. There was only thing that could create the deadening cold she was now feeling deep in her soul…the wraith…**_

_**Teyla stepped back from John's embrace and slowly turned, the cold plunging her into a nightmare, one she new all too well.**_

_**As if her nightmares had come to life Teyla saw a wraith standing before her, hand raised as if to start feeding but something was wrong…this wraith was female and she was not focused on Teyla…**_

_**Teyla felt a sickening emotion settle in her stomach as she whirled around to where she had been standing before wrapped in John's arms…The Athosian tent dissolved around her leaving Teyla standing in a large, dark chamber. In horror Teyla saw John kneeling on the ground, his face lifted up, defiance reflected in his eyes as he stared through her.**_

_**The cold intensified as Teyla felt the wraith behind her move…time slowed down around Teyla as she pivoted to face the wraith, ready to fight to protect John but as she came around her surroundings once again began to dissolve, the chamber quickly vanishing before her and the last clear image burned into her mind was of a wraith hand descending…**_

To Be Continued:


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I own nothing…sigh…if only I did…

_**The cold intensified as Teyla felt the wraith behind her move…time slowed down around Teyla as she pivoted to face the wraith, ready to fight to protect John but as she came around her surroundings once again began to dissolve, the chamber quickly vanishing before her and the last clear image burned into her mind was of a wraith hand descending…**_

PART 2

(Back in the wraith cell)

"NO!"

Teyla's outcry shattered the silence of the darkened cell startling both Ronon and Ford. Teyla had been sitting quietly, her back against the cell door when her eyes had flown open and she had jerked back and cried out.

Ronon lunged off the bench to reach Teyla but was stopped by Ford…

"What do you think you are doing?" Ronon's voice dripped with menace as he gripped Ford's shirt, lifting his slightly off the ground and starting to throw him back but Ford stopped him, grabbing Ronon's own shirt, "Stop, Ronon…look at her…"

Ronon paused for a moment and with a suspicious narrowing of his eyes, shoved Ford away and then kneeled beside Teyla, who after her initial outcry, made no further movement. Ronon looked into Teyla's eyes and started slightly at the blank brown void that greeted him, "What's wrong with her?" Ronon asked never taking his own eyes off of the still form in front of him.

Aiden slowly approached and knelt beside the female warrior he once considered one of his closest friends, "I think she's connected to them…the wraith or maybe something else, I'm not sure…it's the only thing I can think off."

Aiden paused and in a soft voice continued on, "She tried this before…connecting to the wraith, it wasn't like this, before I mean, but she's somewhere I think she needs to be…She needs to fight the demons invading her thoughts… I've had a few of those haunt my own dreams this past couple of months."

Ford shifted uncomfortable and stood up, putting distance between him and the Satedean warrior. Then with a more firm and removed voice stated, "This is what she wants to do, let her ……I trust her."

Ronon's eyes grew hard at the sudden shift in Ford's attitude but remained where he was to stay close to Teyla. He moved to sit beside her and softly whispered, more to himself then to her, "Stay Strong."

(In the chamber of the Wraith Queen)

The Queen Wraith looked down at her prey kneeling before her.

"…..where is this place you come from?...Tell me how to find the planet you come from?..."

The Queen raised her webbed hands and placed them on either side of the male human's head, not touching but still able to exert her force upon the feeble mind of the one staring so defiantly up at her, "TELL ME…WHERE IS IT THAT YOU COME FROM?...TELL ME NOOOOWWWW!"

John starred at the Queen, her each individual word a driving force that spiked into his brain, splintering his thoughts and making it hard for him to focus. A witty remark would have been a customary John Sheppard thing to do but John's mind didn't seem to want to cooperate with him.

"TELL ME!"

Pressure seemed to build behind his eyes making him squint as pain laced through his head. "TELL ME HUMAN. TELL ME NOOOOOWWWW."

The words came as blows that built upon one another. John felt his strength desert him as the word 'Earth' flickered across his mind and balanced on his tongue, ready to spill from his lips.

"_I love you…like none other in the past." _

The words came softly, a mere whisper among the torrid of the Wraith Queen's demands but John grasped on to them like a lifeline.

"_I love you."_

John focused on the soft words spoken in a feminine voice, a voice he recognized.

"Teyla"

And with her name, came a calming, and the wraith queen seem to disappear to be replaced by the one woman who now filled his thoughts.

_**She smiled up at him, raising her hand to trace his face, caressing his lips; "I love you…like none other in the past." And before John could react, Teyla stepped up to him and kissed him.**_

_**John's startled reaction soon gave away to true emotion as he slipped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his body and deepening the kiss.**_

"_**Dreams…this is nothing but a dream…yet…" John held Teyla even tighter to him, allowing himself to savor the feeling of her body against his, allowing her warmth and strength to seep into his weary soul, "you're with me… right?"**_

_**He felt Teyla's body stiffen beneath his fingers and she pulled away from his embrace, horror reflected in the depths of her brown eyes as she looked at him. She whirled away, turning and…**_

John grasped his head with both hands as pain exploded, clouding his vision with its intensity…He tried to glare at the Wraith Queen but the only thing that came into view was a hand descending towards him… ****

(Back in the Wraith cell)

Teyla sat quietly still, Ronon keeping vigilant watch over her even though he could not fathom what was occurring behind the blank orb of her eyes…

_**Teyla screamed out to the empty blackness that now greeted her…there was no John…no wraith queen…she was alone but the cold that had invaded her being did not leave her..**_

_**Teyla knew what she felt had been real…she didn't know how or why she could connect to John but she felt the danger he was in as if the danger was directed towards her…**_

_**A thousand emotions welled up inside Teyla at the thought of losing John…just like her mother…just like her father…**_

"_**I will not ALLOW IT"**_

_**Teyla felt anger replace her desperation, spawned from the memories of all who she had lost during her lifetime. She centered this emotional storm on one image. The sight of the Wraith Queen filled Telya's mind… standing mockingly above John, planning to feed upon him…**_

_**All of her emotions Teyla collected inside herself; anger, frustration, sadness…and then she mentally threw them at the Queen, using the connection that tainted her as part wraith to now fight back and attack to save the one man she loved…**_

_**Teyla focused all her attention on attacking the wraith but as she tried to connect to the Queen, Teyla felt herself slam up against an invisible wall that sent her mentally reeling back, clutching her head in pain…**_

"_**You will not harm him…" Teyla gasped out as the strain from focusing through her connection to the Queen, 'You WILL NOT!" And with a final shove that took all her strength Teyla felt herself break through the barrier that protected the Wraith Queen's consciousness…**_

_**Teyla gasped out in pain as she felt the whiplash of her attack on the queen wash over her, pummeling her until her eyes started to lose focus and she fell to her knees…**_

"_**John," Teyla whispered as darkness crept over her vision taking her to a place that even dreams did not impede upon.**_

(In the chamber of the Wraith Queen)

The Wraith Queen stood over her pray, ""TELL ME HUMAN. TELL ME NOOOOOWWWW."

Anger suffused the Wraith Queen as she threw her head back and emitted a screech that echoed off the large cavernous walls of her chamber…

She returned her gaze to the human male in front of her, hissing softly. Something had changed with this one…he was close to breaking, she could almost taste the victory of his defeat as he moved his lips to tell her what she wanted to know and then…

The Queen hissed again, lowering her head so she could look into the human's eyes…She snarled in wrath as she took in the calm, peaceful expression that she saw reflected there…

The Wraith Queen jerked back and gave another ear piercing screech and lifted her left hand and jabbed downward across the human's chest, ripping aside the shirt and exposing the vulnerable flesh beneath it.

The Queen then moved her head once more so it was level to the defiant human's and spoke into his ear, "Ignore my will human…?"

And then she stood up and with a demented gleam in her eyes, slammed her hand upon the awaiting flesh of her meal…The Queen threw her head back in triumph and was about to start to feed when…

She violently threw herself away from John, her hands going up to grip her head and her mouth open in a silent scream as an unknown assailant plowed through her mind, wreaking havoc, drowning her in sea of malevolent emotions…

A screech ripped from her throat as the assault overwhelmed her senses making it impossible to concentrate…

The Wraith Queen stumbled back from John, weaving unsteadily as she made her way to a doorway exiting the chamber. With the last vestige of her strength, the Queen called to her wraith underlings, "Take him to the prepared cell, nooowwww….." and with that command stumbled into the adjoining chamber and collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

John felt…nothing…pain seemed to have made his mind numb, he barley registered the fact that two wraith guards grabbed either of his arms and started to drag me away, through dark-lit hallways that blended together in their bleakness. When the passing gray colors stopped moving across his visions, John knew he was at his cell. One of the wraith guards grabbed him by his vest and hurled him into the cell causing his body to roll several times over until it crashed into the back wall of his prison.

John slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position and leaned against the wall. He looked around and a sickening feeling washed over him…he was alone…Ronon, Ford…..Teyla….they weren't here. Panic started to well up inside him…where were they…was she safe…

John leaned his head against back and remembered his dream…She had come to save him…he grinned ruefully at the thought and then grew serious…

The kiss…"You're with me…right Teyla?" The words came out softly and were greeted by silence.

With a sigh John closed his eyes thinking of Teyla, hoping that she was all right, hoping that he would find her…

(Back in the wraith cell of Teyla, Ronon and Ford)

"Teyla! Teyla!" Ronon held an unconscious Teyla in his arms.

One moment she had been sitting and then next she crumpled.

Ronon shook her several times but Teyla's head merely lolled to one side.

"Teyla! TEYLA"

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews…this story has got a mind of its own and keeps changing on me…I was actually going to end it after the second part but decided maybe I could go on and now here is Part 3:**

Once Again…Stargate doesn't belong to me…how I wish Ronon were mine…errr…never mind that…back to the story!

PART 3:

(Wraith Cell)

Blurry images swam into view, a jumbling mass of mingling colors that slowly started to define themselves into distinguishable shapes.

Teyla blinked her eyes and the world came into focus. She shifted slightly and groaned, wincing at the sharp pain that stabbed behind her eyes.

"Teyla!" A shuffling sound to her left caused Teyla to cautiously turn her head. Ronon looked down at her with concern in his eyes, "Are you alright?"

A hand touched her right shoulder and then Aiden's face, a mirror of Ronon's concern, filled her vision. Teyla's focus was drawn to Aiden's blackened eye and an image of a female wraith flashed across her mind.

Teyla jerked up, "John!"

His name fell off her lips as she remembered him, about to be fed upon, the wraith queen…the wraith queen….Teyla blinked her eyes and tried to focus…she had stopped it from happening…she had saved John…saved him…

Teyla felt disorientated, unable to focus her thoughts on the dream vision she had experienced, her thoughts slipping away from her, just out of her grasp.

The pain echoing through her mind was a dull echo yet she could not…

Teyla's body jerked involuntarily and she looked down at her hands as they started to lightly tremble. Shivers ran through her body as a new kind of agony overcame her body and mind…a craving that consumed her and started to eat away at the last semblance of control she fought to maintain.

Teyla, clutching her sides to control the jerks of her body, looked up to finally _look_ at Ronon and Aiden…

Ford, after coming to check on Teyla after she had regained consciousness had fallen back against a wall, needing the support to keep him upright as the enzyme his body had grown so dependent on slowly depleted from his bloodstream, taking with it his strength.

Ronon was on his knees, his fists clenched together as the Satedean warrior fought against his own weakness, a fine sheen of sweat glistened on his face furrowed in concentration…but ever so slightly his shoulders shook as a tremor escaped his tightly strained body.

The enzyme was wearing off and now when they needed it the most…

Teyla closed her eyes and concentrated as she placed her hand against the wall and pulled herself into a standing position, "We must go…now…we do not have much time…the Queen…she will not be able to lead them," Teyla leaned against the wall a moment before she pushed herself away and faced the doorway. "Ronon…Aiden…our weapons…our supplies they are in a room just south of our cell…once we are out…we will get them and then we will find John."

Ronon pulled himself up as well, "How do you know this? Teyla, how…?"

Teyla turned to look at Ronon, "Trust me…and we will get home…it is all coming to me…in images I see the layout of the ship…the position of where we are…I feel where the wraith are…I am connected to it all…Trust me."

Ronon looked at the determination mirrored in Teyla's eyes and merely nodded his head. He went to where Ford lay shivering on the ground and pulled him to his feet, slinging one of his arms over his own to hold him up, "The enzyme wearing off has hit him harder than us.'

"I need…more…enzyme…" Ford was so weak his head lulled to the side unable to hold it upright to look at Teyla.

Teyla turned to face the door but instead of focusing on the door itself, her gaze searched out the panel to the side, with a narrowing of her eyes, the lights flashed on the panel and the door slid open.

"Teyla, how did you…" Ronon stepped forward still supporting Ford and looked at Teyla with disbelief.

"We have to go now…time is running out."

Teyla made to leave the cell when a wave of dizziness hit her…but she merely shook it off, "This way."

Teyla left the cell and continued down the dark hall looking straight ahead. Ronon and Ford followed her until she came to a side room and stopped.

Their vest and weapons were heaped haphazardly on the floor as if thrown and forgotten. Ronon led Ford over to them and then went searching through the pockets of the vests for the syringes that held the wraith enzyme.

Ronon pulled them out and then pulled back Ford's shirt and stabbed one the needles into his arm.

Ford gave a grunt and a weak smile, "Do I get a sucker afterwards doc?"

Ronon gave Ford a look before plunging the second needle into his own arm. "Teyla…'

"No…the enzyme clouds my mind…makes me feel out of control. I need to focus…"

Ford was already pushing himself into a standing position, "It makes you stronger…we can fight the wraith now…we can take them down…"

"No Aiden," Teyla looked at the LT. "Physically I would be stronger…but I do not need that now…I need to know I can trust my own mind," A fine sheen of sweat adorned her brow and her fist clenched and unclenched. "I can handle this…I can…I have someon…something to focus on that helps me center my thoughts and reminds me of what I need to do.

Ronon slipped his sword into the sheath at his back and then checked his gun, "Then let's go…lead the way."

Ford shook his head is disagreement but he also picked up his vest and his guns along with Teyla's.

Teyla led them to the doorway and then will a slight tilt of her head led them down one of the corridors. Ronon and Ford stayed at her back, guns sweeping the other corridors they passed but Teyla did not stop or look in any direction but where she was going. She turned one last time and stopped, "We are near but there are two wraith around the next corner."

"Only two…not a problem." Ford stepped forward to dispatch the guards when Teyla stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"No…you will only cause them to call for more and we need to hurry. They will be leaving soon," Teyla's eyes seemed to lose focus, "They are not on guard…calm…relaxed…they believe there to be no threat nearby."

As Ronon and Ford watched on the two wraith guards Teyla had been talking about came into view but they didn't stop or sense anything nearby so continued on down the hall.

"This way"

(John's wraith cell)

John placed his hands on the branched lines of the doorway and pulled, using his weight to add to the force of his attempt but after a moment of nothing happening he gave up, "Okay…that didn't work…Plan B…what is plan B? Where is a Dr. McKay when ya need one?"

John turned around, "Okay…I'll think of something…concentrate…you need to get out of here so you can find Teyla and the others."

John started to pace the small confines of his cell, thinking…his thoughts running around in his mind but all coming up into road blocked. Frustrated John turned swiftly and slammed his fist into the cell wall.

"That isn't going to work…I already tried."

John whipped around at the sound of Ronon's voice, "Ronon? Ronon! Where are the oth…Ford…Teyla!" John looked out his cell door and saw his three teammates standing before him, "How did you…?" His voice trailed off and died in his throat as he saw them safe…she was unhurt…"

"Hello Col" Teyla walked up to the door and flashed him a smile before her gaze turned toward the door panel, red lights lit up and the door slid open.

"Teyla…" There was question in John's voice as he stepped up to her and placed his hands on her arms, needing to feel the physical contact between them and to assure himself that she was real and not some image conjured up from his mind…_an almost involuntary image rose in his mind at the feel of her skin, holding her close, their lips touching…_

"We need to GO!" Ford's commanding tone shattered the moment between John and Teyla as she pulled away to take point.

Ronon came over and handed John his weapons, "How did you get out Ronon?" Ronon merely shifted his gaze towards Teyla. While the gesture should have puzzled John more, he was surprised that it didn't. There was a lot his didn't understand…but he trusted Teyla…and he himself had felt her with him all along so…

John shifted his P-90 in his hand and went to stand beside Teyla. She looked up at him and John just flashed her a carefree grin, "Lead the way."

Teyla looked into John's eyes and for a moment he thought he saw something there but Teyla quickly turned away…"This way…"

Teyla slipped around the corner…John right behind her, gun ready to protect her…Ronon and Ford followed in the back, sweeping their guns in a wide a spread pattern looking for wraith…

Teyla led them further down the dark, gray hued hallways…Ronon, Ford and Sheppard didn't know where they were going but all followed Teyla without question…what it all came down to was trust…and they all trusted Teyla enough to put their lives in her hands as she led them through the hive ship…

They traversed the ship with little interference, having only to avoid a few number of wraith…

"This is too easy…where are all the wraith that captured us before?" Ford bounced lightly on his feet, needing action yet having nothing to vent his energy on.

Teyla stopped and spoke for the first time since she had started to leading them, "They are not aware of our escape…they do not believe up capable of such a feat so they are not on guard…The one who would be watchful of us is not capable of doing so…but I do not know for how much longer…we need to keep moving, we are almost there."

It was John's turn to speak up as he looked at Teyla, "You mean the wraith Queen?

Teyla turned her brown eyes upward and stared into John's, "Yes"

And with that simple word, John knew with every fiber of his being that she had been with him, in his mind, protecting him from the wraith Queen, "Teyla…"

"We are almost there…we have to hurry."

"Almost where, Teyla?" Ronon threw a look over his shoulder at Teyla before turning to watch the empty hallway behind them.

"To the Stargate."

**TBC…**

**I know where I'm going so hopefully I'll update a whole lot sooner…**

…**well at least if I don't get distracted by one-shot challenge fics!**

**And please check out the Isis Awards for fan fiction and vote to spur on some great writers…link is in my profile page!**


End file.
